A Digital Addressable Lighting Interface (DALI) is a data and protocol standard for lighting and/or related equipment (e.g., ballasts, dimmers, photoelectric cells, transformers, motion detectors, etc.). DALI compatible equipment can be interconnected on a DALI bus, even if from different manufactures and of different lighting technologies.
A DALI network can include a controller and one or more lighting and/or related equipment devices having DALI interfaces. DALI requires a single pair of wires as the communication bus to all devices on the same DALI network. All devices connected to the network can be addressed by a broadcast message, or individual devices can be controlled with a unique bus address.